


Halloween

by WittyPiglet



Series: The Marauders Holidays [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Remus makes the fatal mistake of letting James and Sirius pick out his costume.





	Halloween

Oh why did I let James and Sirius pick out my Halloween costume for the party? It is completely embarrassing, I can't go out looking like this. And I wouldn't have even put it on if James and Sirius hadn't tied me to a chair to get me in the bloody thing. I now stood in front of a body length mirror that Peter had conjured. Bloody prat didn't even try to help me.

They forced me into a bloody school girl costume! A white buttoned up blouse (modified since I don't have cleavage) tucked into a black thigh length pleated skirt, knee high fishnet stockings, a typical short Gryffindor tie, black high heeled shoes, and they even put bloody knickers on me! Not only that but they used make up they stole from Lily and applied mascara, gold eyeshadow, eyeliner, red lipstick, and a light blush. They also painted my nails red and gold. And they used a hair growing charm s o that my hair reached my thighs and pulled it into pigtails with two red and gold bows so that the ends of the pigtails reached my hips. I don't even want to know how they know how to do make up, nails, and hair.

To say the least I could even be fooled into thinking I was a girl. James and Sirius were smirking behind me next to a embarrased Peter who didn't even want to be in the same room as this nonsense. They only put effort into my outfit because James transfigured his robes into a pirates raggy clothing and transfigured a spoon into a plastic sword to tie to his waist, Sirius's clothing was transfigured into a prince's attire with a crown, and peter was in gray clothing with a rat tail and ears.

"I'm not going," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes you are Moony," James replied grinning.

"No i'm not," I said stubbornly.

"Too bad," Sirius grinned as he and James each grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me out of our dorm and down to the common room where the party was in full swing.

There were people from every house, even a few Slytherins. A few people wolf whistled as I passed them. I saw Lily sitting down on the couch talking to a few of her friends and I slipped away from the others to go sit next to her. As I sat down she looked at me in confusion.

"Do I know you," she asked as she continued to stare at me. "You look familiar."

"Lily," I said sighing. "It's me Remus." Her eyes widened.

"Oh my Merlin," she gaped at me. "Remus!"

"Hey," I smiled as she continued to gape.

"What the hell are you wearing," she then fell into a fit of laughter. "More importantly, why are you wearing that?"

"James and Sirius," I replied as she nodded in understanding.

"I thought you were a girl," she giggled.

"They literally forced me into this," I glared at the corner where James and Sirius were talking.

"You getting revenge on them later," Lily asked me as I turned back to her. I just grinned at her as she sighed.

"I'll talk to you later Lily," I smiled at her as I stood up and started walking around the party. I grabbed a butterbeer off a floating tray and took a small sip of it.

Three hours into the party I saw James and Sirius were drunk and Peter was passed out into an arm chair. I was very much sober though since I was only drinking a small amount of butterbeer. I was just walking through the crowd and passing a storage closet when I was pushed inside roughly and fell to the cold floor. I looked up just as a man shut the door and I noticed he didn't lock the door. The man was obviously drunk and it was a Slytherin, Yaxley I think his name was.

"My, my aren't you a pretty birdy," Yaxley grinned and knelt down next to me. I was to shocked to speak as his hand went to the skirt I wore and lifted. His eyes widened before he smirked. "Not a birdy I see. Oh well i'm not that picky of who I fuck." This time my eyes widened.

"W-what," I choked out. It's true that I liked blokes, I never told anyone though. Not even my best friends.

"Your heard me," he lifted me up to my feat and pushed me to sit on an upside down bucket. I watched wide-eyed as he began to unbutton his trousers and freed his cock of it's confines. It wasn't the biggest and it was thin. It was obviously rock hard but still didn't impress me.

Just then the door slammed open and James stood there staring between me and Yaxely confused. I looked as shocked as Yaxely did. "What the hell is going on here?" James demanded.

"What's wrong Jamie," Sirius spoke from behind James. James moved out of the way so Sirius could see.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something," Yaxely growled as he still held his livid cock in his hand.

"Yeah we can," James's gaze hardened on Yaxely.

"But it's not going to happen Yaxely," Sirius started to glare at Yaxely as well.

I then came to my senses as to what was happening. I was most likely going to lose my virginity to a Slytherin in a storage closet and two of my best friends both see me on a bucket with my skirt bunched up revealing the lacy red and gold knickers they made me wear and a Slytherin of all people standing infront of me with his cock out. Oh Merlin I got to get out of here! I abruptly stood up, shoving Yaxely away as I ran out of the storage closet. I could hear Yaxely tell James and Sirius:

"You just cost me a shag." And then a cracking sound.

I ran as fast as I could in my heels through the crowd and up the stairs to our dorm. After I slammed the door shut I went over to my bed and dropped down burying my face in my pillow. What is wrong with me? I was going to let Yaxely fuck me in a bathroom and he's a Slytherin. Thank Merlin James and Sirius came in when they did. I heard the door open and close quietly and two sets of footsteps come closer to me. My bed dipped low on both sides but I didn't lift my head from where it was buried in my pillow.

"Remus," James said softly. I grunted in response.

"Moony," Sirius said. "Look at us." I sighed and rolled over staring at my friends.

"Yes," I asked.

"Are you okay," James asked me as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Fine," I said as I continued to look at them.

"Are you sure," Sirius started as he placed a hand on my leg. "No offense but you ran out of their like a virgin." I blushed at that statement and saw as their eyes widened. "Remus," Sirius said tentatively. "Are you a virgin?" I looked away and slowly nodded my head.

"Moony," James says grinning. "You want us to help you with that?" I looked at their grinning faces with wide eyes.

"W-what," I stuttered as I sat up with a start.

"You heard him Moony," Sirius said smirking. "You know we've wanted you since fourth year." They wanted me for two years? Sirius bent close to me and started sucking and biting my neck and I couldn't help but let out a low moan. I felt James's hand cup my cock through the lace knickers. "Besides, wouldn't it be easier for you to lose your virginity to us?"

"So what do you say Moony," James whispered in my ear and nibbled at my earlobe. "Will you let us take that virgin arse of yours?" I nodded as they continued, what they were doing felt so good. James and Sirius then pulled away. "Sirius get the bag." I looked confused at James as Sirius left my bed and got something from James's trunk.

"Here," Sirius grinned and went back to sucking and biting my neck after handing James the bag presumably. I continued to moan as Sirius bit and sucked my neck.

I was suddenly pushed down on the bed and flipped over onto my stomach. I struggled a little and looked back at James and Sirius. One of them, I couldn't tell who, slipped one of my pillows under my hips elevating my hips in the process. I could feel my face heat up.

"Calm down Moony," Sirius said softly stroking my thigh. "Your gonna feel real good soon." I relaxed and smiled shyly at my friends. I noticed that my legs were spread and the first few buttons on the blouse I wore were unbuttoned. I saw James over my shoulder rummaging through a mokeskin bag and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid.

"It's about to feel real good," he continued to grin while he pushed my skirt up and gently pulled my lacy panties down my thighs and left them there. I sighed in relief as my half-erect cock was freed from the tight confines. I watched as James slicked his hands with the clear liquid and gasped when one of his slicked hands grabbed my thigh and the other had a slick finger circling my entrance. I tensed as the slick finger probed at my hole while the hand on my thigh started rubbing the liquid over my ass.

"It's okay, shhh," Sirius said as he rubbed my thigh. I groaned at the slight pain I felt when the digit entered my arse. Sirius continued to rub my thigh as he spoke, "Relax Moony, you'll feel real good soon." I yelped as another finger slid in next to the first. "Shhh." I nodded my head and forced myself to relax as a third finger entered me. It was hard and I was whimpering.

James continued to thrust his three fingers in me and pump my cock while Sirius reach under me and unbuttoned the rest of my blouse, biting and suck my neck the whole time. I was moaning and panting by now. Just when I was about to cum Sirius's mouth and James's hands left me and I groaned at the lost. I felt something cold and metallic snap around the base of my cock. I groaned again and look back to see their smirking faces and a bloody cock ring on me. I glared as they continued to smirk.

"We don't want this to end too soon," James said as he climbed up the bed and turned my head to the side, kissing me hard over my shoulder. His tongue flicked out and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily granted. Me and him battled for dominance but in the end he won. I let his tongue roam and map out my mouth. By the time he pulled away we were both panting heavily.

Sirius pushed James out of the way and started snogging me. He bit my bottom lip and when I gasped he shot his tongue into my mouth. Sirius grinned against me as I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from me and a string of saliva connected our lips.

"Tastes like choclate," Sirius says winking at me as he and James each went to the side of me.

"Moony, do you trust us," James asked me as he rubbed my thigh.

"I wouldn't of let you do all this if I didn't," I panted out. They both grinned at me and I felt the knickers I wore being pulled down the rest of the way to my ankles and heard the rustle of clothing.

"Relax," Sirius said gently running his fingers down my spine sending a shiver through me. I felt something blunt and very big probing at my hole. "It's just Prongs. You need to relax or it will hurt more." I nodded as Sirius kept rubbing my back soothingly. I relaxed as best as I could as I felt James start to push in.

It hurt as the head of his cock entered. James was huge, to say the least. I felt him continue to slowly enter me and I cried out in pain. "I'm almost in, just Relax," James soothed. I nodded as tears of pain fell down my cheeks. Sirius nuzzled my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I felt Jame's balls slap against my skin and sighed in relief. "I'm all the way in Moony." He told me as I felt Sirius kiss away the tears on my face. Slowly the pain ebbed away and was replace by pleasure.

"Move," was all I could choke out. Immediately James started to slowly pull out of me only to reenter faster. He started moving faster and then he hit something inside me that had me screaming in pleasure. I felt James start to aim for that spot as he continued to thrust into me.

"Look at him Sirius," James said. "All begging and wanton."

"Makes him look even hotter," Sirius growled. I moaned louder and louder as James continued to abuse my arse. It felt so good the way James kept hitting that spot and Sirius whispering dirty things in my ear.

"Faster! Harder!" I yelled out. I felt as James sped up his thrusts and hit that spot harder. Oh Merlin it felt good!

All night they kept it up. The noise from the party had died down yet they continued. They took turns pounding into me and cumming, abusing my poor ass the whole night. Just as dawn was about to break, they undid the cock ring and I came screaming their names so loud that the entire castle probably heard.

Then I blacked out.

When I came to I was cleaned up, my hair was normal length, and my costume was fixed. I dazedly looked around. Peter was passed out on his bed, snoring away and Sirius and James were both sitting at the edge of my bed playing Wizard chess as if nothing had happened. When they saw I was awake they grinned and looked at each other.

"Was it a good first time?"

"The best."


End file.
